


Peeping

by footnoodles



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, titty feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/footnoodles/pseuds/footnoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji wants a sweet peek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkChibiShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkChibiShadow/gifts).



> Here's my birthday gift to DCS, along with my contribution to Zosan month!
> 
> In my usual fashion, I show up to the party on the last day

The wind carrying the Thousand Sunny blew through Sanji's hair. Wove it's fingers through any spot of his clothing it could reach. The whole crew was lazing about in the warm weather before the sun would inevitably set and they would have to drop anchor for the night. It was mid afternoon now, and he had just finished delivering drinks to the lovely Robin and Nami. Snacks for the rest of the crew, basking about like cats. Though, the most catlike of the entire crew had seemingly dozed off, high up in the crows nest. Bringing the chef clambering up with a tray of onigiri balanced carefully in the nook of one arm. Upon reaching the final stretch of roping, he readjusted the tray, one hand on the bottom rung of the ladder leading into the barbarian's lair. The usual sounds of metallic weights clanking rhythmically was absent. He's probably napping then... Sanji mused as he scaled the short ladder. One hand reaching over the lip to deposit the tray on the floor before hefting himself into the room above. Sanji moved to pick up the tray of food and stand fully. Gaze sweeping across the room to find the napping marimo.

His broad shoulders and back faced Sanji. The rim of his frame lit by the sun. Zoro's body casting a long shadow over Sanji from across the room. He was shirtless. Pants riding low on his defined hips. One hand gripping desperately at the edge of the bench. Sanji caught a glimpse of Zoro's length peeking up toward the sun. Light flitted across the familiar gold earrings, every slight movement causing them to chime against one another. His face was turned mostly away. Toward the sun, his eyes were closed. Eyelashes catching on the beams of sunlight like little ferns. A gasp-a syllable toying at his lips. His breath was heavy.

“Sa—”

Sanji's hand whipped away from the tray he hadn't picked up yet. Shock throwing his body weight backwards and straight through the hole in the floor. In a panicked rush, he managed to entangle himself in the rigging before he could plunge to the deck. One hand clapped over his lips as he hung nearly straight upside down from the ropes. Eyes flitting about toward the deck. Did anyone see that? Did I just see that?? Sucking in a deep breath, Sanji scrambled to right himself in the ropes. Promptly fleeing down them and toward the galley the second he was fully untangled from the mess.

Once inside the safety of his galley, Sanji threw himself into a chair. Hands gripping at his scalp. His heart was beating heavily, his face hot. What kind of reaction is this? Annoyance clutched at his mind. He'd seen Zoro naked before. They all lived on a stupid tiny ship together this was nothing new. Even he... he had a prescribed time for himself. Could he really judge or be surprised? A rough gulp tore at Sanji's throat. Nerves alight.

“Leave it to... a fucking barbarian to just go at it any old stupid fucking time...” Growling, Sanji stood suddenly, throwing the chair backwards to scrape a few feet across the floor. “No consideration for anyone or anything.” He tried not to dwell on the idea of how strange it would be to find the onigiri abandoned at the ladder hatch. Tried not to dwell on what he'd seen in the crows nest in the middle of the fucking afternoon.

\+ + +

Zoro huffed a sigh out of his nose. Chin balanced in his palm at the galley table. For once he felt almost a little overstuffed. Only 10 minutes before lunch started, the chef had climbed up to the crows nest to deliver him a snack. Expecting lunch to maybe be pushed back later in the day Zoro had eaten it with reckless abandon... Only to discover that lunch was almost ready. And he wasn't about to lose in some kind of strange challenge to the chef. Even one he didn't understand. Recently Sanji had been bringing him snacks at all sorts of strange hours of the day. Normally Zoro wouldn't complain, but it was starting to throw of his napping and exercising schedules. He hadn't bothered to get inquisitive about this new dietary plan Sanji seemed to have started up. But... it was strange. Especially considering the fact that everyone else on the ship was still getting their regularly timed meals and snacks.

He rapped his fingernails across the table in thought as the chef busied himself with the dishes from lunch. Half of the crew had gone by now, and the stragglers were beginning to find reasons to go elsewhere on the Sunny. They'd been sailing to a new island for about a week now. Mid afternoon lounging was a common activity on long treks between islands with no current goals. Zoro wanted nothing more than to go take a nap in the sun... But his incredibly full stomach was protesting against just about anything he could think to do. The only thing he could think to do against it was to rigorously work out. Napping on a stomach this full was something Sanji always lectured him on not doing.

Mind made up, he pushed his chair back and stood, reaching his arms high above his head. The quick respite from his full stomach granted by stretching his abdomen.

“Gotta go blow off steam. Thanks for the grub, shit cook.” Expecting Sanji's usual brush off, Zoro was caught off guard when Sanji's attention snapped to him. A questing look drifting through his expression before he turned back toward the dishes.

“Whatever, don't be weird.” Sanji grumbled before shoving his arms back into the dishes with renewed vigor. Zoro felt his brows knot up for a moment before he left with a shrug. Outside on the deck, the crew was mostly lounging about. Franky and Luffy were having some sort of rambunctious contest at the front of the ship. Brook was playing a lazy melody from beneath the shade of one of the trees, Chopper listening intently from the swing next to their resident musician. A contented smile passed across Zoro's face as he made his way for the crows nest to get on with a workout routine. A few feet up the rigging however, a feeling passed through him. Drawing his attention toward one of the portholes to the galley. Sanji's head could be seen through the window, turning away. Zoro's brows knotted once more. Was he looking at me? After the passing thought, Zoro let the feeling sluice off him and continued up the rigging. Whatever was bothering the curly brow this week was nothing he had to worry about. Temperamental little shit.

Zoro's stomach was still avidly complaining when he reached the crows nest and began to heft some weights about. Letting his mind drift as he set his body to work. Just as he began to really get into the swing of his workout however, a movement caught Zoro's attention. A hand plopped a tray of some sort of fruity drink onto the floor moments before Sanji pulled himself up into the crows nest. The chef had a look of disappointment cross over his features, replaced swiftly by a smug sneer. Annoyed, Zoro dropped the weights onto the ground heavily.

“I just ate, why are you bringing me this.”

“To keep you hydrated, of course.” Sanji snapped in response, looking dejected for a moment. “Don't you ever relax?” The words carried an implication that suddenly came rushing forth. Zoro's brows popped up inquisitively. Remembering suddenly the plate of onigiri he'd found abandoned near the hatch right before this had all started. He's trying to catch me. An entertained smile pulled at Zoro's lips in his own surprise.

“You're the one who always says I'm lazy.” He took a step in Sanji's direction, watching the chef's expression waver for a moment.

“Whatever!” Sanji pushed the drink into Zoro's palm before storming toward the hatch and slipping out of sight. The condensation was cold against his palm and fingertips and Zoro took a long gulp. Savouring the flavour. Despite how refreshing it felt though, Zoro's stomach was still pretty full. Oh well, he'd kill me if I wasted it. Zoro sighed heavily as he threw himself onto the bench to sip at the drink slowly. The sun was coming through the window at his back, warming his skin pleasantly. Why was the cook trying so hard to catch him in the act? Zoro didn't very commonly set out to rub one out. Not like their chef who had a set time every day he had to go. He got tetchy otherwise, and always acted as if no one knew. Most of them knew. Zoro sighed again. Unfortunately Sanji was nothing short of stubborn. Zoro was just going to have to let him get what he wanted or he'd probably be suffering from a messed up meal schedule for who knows how long. A rush of butterflies hit his stomach at the thought that Sanji was trying to catch him in the act. Better to not speculate on the idea, who knows what his goal here is... Idiot curl.

\+ + +

Sanji felt annoyed. His own behaviour all week had been pissing him off. Seeking Zoro out at all ends of the day whenever he thought he might... The thought made his skin crawl, blood rush to his face. What was his issue? Even now he was just waiting for Zoro to leave from the galley to meander off to the crows nest. He had to relax every once in a while, surely Zoro felt the need sometimes? Sanji wanted to scream into the sink. Why was he so fixated on this!? His hands worked a furious lather on the dirty plate in his hands.

Luffy and Zoro were laughing about something behind him, a topic Sanji couldn't focus on. When the laughter finally died down, the squeak of wood on wood prevailed for a moment. Zoro's voice cutting through Sanji's distracted haze.

“Alright, I gotta go do something.” Zoro said, his tone of voice strange. Sanji perked up immediately. Eyes drifting toward the pot of rice, still warm nearby. Luffy made a disappointed noise before also standing, the two of them chattering as they filed out of the galley. Sanji took a deep inhale through his nose, attempting to ignore the pot of rice nearby. Focus on the dishes in his sink. A few minutes of scrubbing the same plate, that had been clean for five minutes already, and Sanji glanced back toward the pot.

“God damnit.” Scrubbing his hands clean with soap, Sanji left the dish abandoned in the sink and began to work on a set of onigiri. Taking as much time as he could muster on each one before setting out for the crows nest. Trying to avoid the attention of anyone else on the ship for bringing the swordsman an unprecedented snack directly after dinner. Determination raged in his gut as he climbed the rigging, eventually reaching the short ladder into the crows nest.

Sanji slipped up through the hole in the floor, tray of onigiri balanced in his palm. Knots in his stomach. As silently as he could manage, he peeked into the room. Disappointment sinking in as he saw Zoro sitting on the bench, crosslegged and facing away. Looking peacefully out the windows. A weird feeling passed through the chef. Why did he keep making excuses to come up here... He began to slip back down the hatch in the floor before Zoro would turn around and see him there.

“Where do you think you're going?” The chef nearly leaps out of his skin, a startled yelp breaking free from his lips. One hand clutching at his chest. Zoro turned his head. A shadow cast over his face, the rim of his form lit up by the setting sun. Glaring over one shoulder with that piercing look only he could give. Sanji withered under his scrutiny. As if somehow Zoro could see right through his intent. Directly into the hole of shame Sanji had been carefully tending over the week. “Come in here.” The swordsman finished his thought. Unwavering in his stare, he didn't even blink. Reminding Sanji of some kind of wild cat. The chef pulled himself back into the crows nest. Nervously reaching for a cigarette in his breast pocket. Zoro turned fully around, sitting forward on the bench, and Sanji's fingers froze at the lip of his pocket. His muscled abdomen was completely exposed. The ragged scar that drifted across his pecs and down his abs. Fully rigid erection now in full sight. Sanji felt the air leave his lungs. One hand draped lazily over one thigh. Temptingly close to his dick. The chef's mouth felt dry.

“I've seen you trying to catch me.” The swordsman rumbled. Unblinking still. Sanji felt frozen in place in body. His mind wheeling to find a justification.

“Don't be perverted. Who'd want that?” His words felt meager. Faulty on his own tongue.

“Liar.” Zoro's voice was dark. Sanji was fighting himself to not look down. His mouth opening quickly to fight back. “Come in here.” Whatever argument Sanji had prepped seemed to ghost from his tongue. Leaving him stranded.

“I—no.”

“You want to touch?” Sanji opened his eyes, not fully realizing he'd closed them. Zoro's gaze had shifted, looking up at him now from beneath his lashes. A shock rippled up Sanji's spine, his feet taking him a step closer to the mossy beast.

“I... don't know.”

“Come touch me.” Sanji's feet had carried him within hands reach now. Zoro's palm still lax against his own thigh. Could he really do this? Why was he here? Sanji felt his brain wanting to rip itself free of the spell he'd been put under by Zoro's flesh. “I've seen you trying to peep.” Zoro's hands reached out, pulling Sanji forward before he could step back. His erection pressed up against Sanji now. Right between his legs. A breathy sigh left his mouth at the feeling. Not having realized he'd become hard at some point. His hands reaching for the length. Fingertips hesitant. Zoro's earrings chimed gently as he pushed his face into Sanji's hair.

“Touch it.” The whisper brushed past his ear, and Zoro leaned back against the bench again. Sanji swallowed roughly, taking it one hand. He felt all hesitation soar away from him. A heavy thirst rushing up like a flash flood within him. Hesitation was lost, his hips pushing up against the base of Zoro's length. The swordsman moaned, his head tilted back against the seat. Sanji could see the sunlight passing through his green lashes. Casting small shadows on his cheeks. Sanji let himself loose in a full bodied stroke and pressed his face into Zoro's pecs. Sucking on the skin. Letting his tongue roam against the curves of Zoro's muscles. Feasting on his flesh. Feeling Zoro's hands grip at his thighs roughly. The chef let one of his hands cup over Zoro's pec, finger drawing circles on his nipple. His mouth encompassing the other. Tongue pushing desperately against Zoro's skin. Savouring his taste. One of Zoro's hands had wandered, palming Sanji through his pants. Fussing open the zipper until Sanji came free to the air. Without a second thought, Sanji began to frot with Zoro heavily with the assistance of one hand. Hips moving with his own rhythm. Leaving a heavy bite on Zoro's breast before taking his nipple back into his mouth. Zoro's moans were all he could hear, his skin all Sanji wanted to taste for the rest of his life. Leaving several more bites on Zoro's chest.

Zoro let the chef's name roll off his tongue. The sound of it was so sweet in his ears Sanji felt his hips buck eagerly, a groan escaping his mouth and into Zoro's skin. Biting the place where he'd left the sound as if to entrap it there.

Sanji pulled away suddenly, dropping to the floor between Zoro's legs. Taking him into his mouth. Like the swordsman was an eight course meal waiting at the end of an endless desert. One of Sanji's hands remained on Zoro's nipple as he let his tongue ravish every inch of his partner. Zoro's hips bucked slightly, Sanji's name pouring out of his mouth in spurts. His name vibrating through Zoro's chest and into his palm. Hearing Zoro gasp out his name so desperately made Sanji push Zoro's length as far into his mouth as he could. Feeling Zoro's hands tangle through his hair. His other hand circling around Zoro's ass in question.

“Do it.” Zoro gasped out. “Harder.” The follow up was barely more than an animal's snarl. Sanji let his fingers work inside. Every fibre of his being wanting to grant Zoro with some kind of ultimate feeling. Unsurpassed. Just as he wanted nothing more than for Zoro to eat only his cooking forever... in this moment Sanji wanted nothing more than to ravish the beast in his hands forever. Wanted to give him a feeling no one else could. Just as Zoro gave him a challenge every day that no one else could. Sanji fingered him, responding eagerly with every call for more the swordsman could muster. Zoro's voice cracked in the middle of grinding out Sanji's name once more and the cook felt himself climax suddenly. Groaning into the flesh of Zoro's length. The swordsman's hips bucked, and Sanji pushed harder into him with one hand. Feeling an erratic twitch in Zoro's hips as he finished in Sanji's mouth a moment later. The cook refused to let a drop go to waste as he pulled free of Zoro's body, flopping back onto the floor gasping.

The two of them lay in silence, sprawled about breathing heavily for several minutes. Waiting for their heart rates to finally drop to a normal pace. Sanji finally mustered the energy to right himself, sitting up lopsidedly. Zoro wasn't much more for the better, sprawled back against the seat with both arms splayed outward on the back of the bench. Hearing Sanji sit up seemed to catch his attention though, and the swordsman lifted his head to catch Sanji's eye. Opening his mouth.

“Don't.” Sanji said quickly raising one finger. The mossbrain started laughing, his head dropping back against the seat again. Blood raising to Sanji's cheeks furiously. “What!? Shut up you shitty marimo!”

“Look, if you want to see why not just ask?” Zoro finally said between laughs. Sanji let out an offended huff. “I don't mind.”

“Fucking barbarian...” He grumbled, looking away from Zoro quickly. Earning him a fresh bought of laughter from the swordsman.


End file.
